


Date Night

by LadyClaireAnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Norway swears like a sailor and is a slutty little thing, Shameless Smut, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyClaireAnn/pseuds/LadyClaireAnn
Summary: It's date night and Mathias is running late from work...
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 34





	Date Night

It was date night, or it was an hour ago. Mathias never showed up, and he did not explain. Lukas was pissed, and he was just about to call it a night and head upstairs, but before he could lock the door, it burst open. 

Lukas shouted and fell back against the wall, "Mathias, what the fuck? Where were you?"

"I'm so sorry, Lukas. I got caught up at work." Mathias hustled inside and shut the door behind him.

"You could have called!" he reprimanded.

"My phone died, c'mon, baby, I'm here now. I brought you flowers." Mathias pulled a bouquet of purple heather from behind his back.

Lukas gazed at his favorite flowers and almost smiled. "You're not off the hook yet." He took the bouquet and smelled the blooms. "You still should have called. I made dinner for us, but now it's cold."

Mathias flashed him a wicked smile and winked. "Well, at least I showed up in time for dessert."

Lukas shook the dirty thoughts from his head. "You're making it hard to be mad at you." He paused and admired his flowers some more. "What are we having?"

"I'll have my favorite after-dinner drink, Crème de Lukas." Mathias crowded him against the wall and took his mouth in a frenzied kiss. 

Lukas kissed back for a little while but then pulled back, "We haven't had dinner yet."

"Oh, we don't need dinner." Mathias kissed him again and slipped his hands under his shirt. "Fuck, you deserve to be worshiped." 

"Oh yeah?" Lukas dropped the flowers and slid off his boyfriend's coat. He relished the feel of his fingers gliding over Mathias's strong, broad shoulders.

"Oh yeah. I wanna make you feel so good. It's all I could think about today. Getting you in bed and fucking you into the middle of next week." Mathias tilted his head to the side and bit down on his neck.

Lukas almost melted in his arms and was having trouble remembering why he was mad at Mathias. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Mathias stopped kissing him all at once and scooped him up bridal style, carrying him out of the foyer and toward the bedroom. 

Lukas pressed his face into the crook of Mathias's neck and breathed in his scent. He sighed and started suckling his neck. 

"Keep that up, Nor, and we won't even make it to the bed," Mathias pinched his butt and laughed when he yelped. 

"I'll behave," but of course he didn't. He bit into the soft skin on his neck and resumed sucking a love bite. 

Mathias's knees buckled, "Whatcha doing there?"

"Since I didn't get to have dinner, I'm having it now, since, as you said, I'm the after-dinner drink."

Mathias groaned and kicked open the door to Lukas's bedroom. "I have to have you right now."

"You're wasting time talking." Lukas clambered out of Mathias's arms and immediately started tearing his clothes off.

"You are in a hurry tonight, Lukas," Mathias teased, lifting his arms to make it easier to remove his shirt.

"Just can't wait to see your body."

"Just see it? That all ya want to do with it?"

Lukas yanked off Mathias's trousers and tight black boxer briefs before taking him deep down his throat.

Mathias's hands went to Lukas's hair, as he started thrusting lightly into his mouth.

Lukas stopped sucking and pulled off. "Fuck my face, Mat. Don't be a wimp."

"Careful what you wish for, Lukas," Mathias grinned and began fucking his face in earnest. His breathing hitched, and he groaned every time the head of his cock hit the back of Lukas's throat. "So fucking good. You're perfect. Just like that, baby."

At his encouragement, Lukas sucked harder and smirked to himself when he noticed Mathias's legs tremble. He knew from experience that that meant he was close to coming. But he needed to be punished a little bit for being late and not calling, so he clamped a hand around the base of his cock and stopped blowing him.

The anguished sound Mathias let out made Lukas chuckle.

"Not fair, Lukas, please, I was so close," Mathias whined.

"You were late; I can't possibly reward you for that." He squeezed him a hairsbreadth more and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, Lukas. It'll never happen again. Please, I'm so fucking close. Please, I need to come," blabbered Mathias, practically shaking with the need to orgasm.

"Hmm, I don't know, Mat." Lukas loosened his hold on him and pumped his cock lightly.

"Yes, yes, more. I want to come all over your beautiful face."

Well, how could he possibly deny him that? Lukas stroked him fast and brought his unoccupied hand up to play with his sac.

"Fuck, Lukas!" Mathias shouted as he came. Ropes of pearly-white come painted Lukas's face and chest.

Mathias shuddered as he coasted down from his orgasm, running his fingers through Lukas's hair, purposely brushing the little curl he knew would drive him crazy.

"Mat," Lukas warned as he got to his feet.

"Lukas," he returned with a shit-eating grin.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh, you know I'll finish. Get that fine ass in bed right now."

Lukas climbed into bed on all fours and stuck his butt in the air. "This ass?"

Mathias slapped his ass, got on the bed behind him, grabbed two handfuls, kneading and pulling his cheeks apart. "Yes. That ass."

Lukas moaned and arched his back. "Fuck me, Mat."

Mathias planted a kiss on Lukas's right cheek and nipped up his back to his neck. While he worked on sucking a hickey into his lover's pale skin, Mathias reached into the nightstand for a bottle of lube. 

He flicked the cap open, pulled back to admire Lukas's ass once more, and then drizzled lube down his crack and onto his puckered hole.

Lukas shivered when he felt Mathias's fingers probe into his ass, and he moaned when he expertly located his prostate. His arms buckled, and he landed face-first in the pillows. "Fuck me already, Mat."

"Patience is a virtue, my darling," Mathias jammed his fingers in and smirked when Lukas yelled fuck and slammed his fist onto the bed.

"Please, for the love of fuck. Get in me now!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to shout."

Before Lukas could even think about a retort for Mathias's cheekiness, he entered him in one swift slide and sank into him. Lukas thought he'd never get over how deliciously full Mathias's cock made him feel. "Fuck, finally."

Mathias let out a husky laugh and began thrusting into him with reckless abandon. "So good. You feel amazing, Lukas. So wonderfully hot tight and wanting."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you too," Lukas panted, losing control faster and faster. 

As much fun as they had fucking doggy-style, Mathias knew Lukas's favorite position was face to face, he knew, because it was his favorite, too. So he pulled out and urged Lukas onto his back. Once he was situated, Mathias resumed making love to him, this time gazing into his gorgeous face.

Lukas smiled at him, then his face contorted, and he shot all over his chest with a strangled cry.

Mathias swooped down and claimed his lips in a searing kiss, then thrust his way to orgasm with a low groan. He kept pumping his hips until he knew he was empty.

They were sweaty and unable to calm their ragged breathing, but incredibly sated. 

"Damn, if I knew we'd be fucking like that, I definitely wouldn't have been late. I'd have told my boss to screw himself," Mathias sighed, pulling out of Lukas and falling into bed next to him.

"Don't be ridiculous. We were always going to end up making love like that."

Mathias leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you so much, Lukas."

Lukas rolled over and dragged Mathias's arm over him for some post-coital cuddles. "Yeah. I love you too."


End file.
